


Double Life

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: An Angel Reyes imagine request from my tumblr. “A imagine where u and angel have a child but it’s mixed and he doesn’t tell anyone so y’all end up in an argument and end up as a breakup but get back together”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Double Life

The infectious sound of your daughter’s laugh woke you up from your slumber with a smile on your face. Sitting up you looked on at Angel as he had your three year old pinned under him, blowing raspberries onto her belly, causing the fit of giggles that had your heart swelling with love. 

“Papi stop!” She squealed between giggles as she pushed on his head with all her little might.

Creeping silently out of bed you tried to sneak up behind him, your daughter catching sight of you and screaming for you to rescue her, “Mommy!”

Angel pulled away from his little girl, her breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath and squirm away from him. He turned around to face you with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a grin on his face. 

“Don’t you dare,” you said slowly, knowing full well what he was up to.

“I think it’s mommy’s turn, don’t you mija.” He said standing up and prowling towards you.

“Get her Papi!” Your daughter screamed enthusiastically.

“I’m serious, don’t Angel,” you said trying to keep your giggles down as you backed away, hands in front of you defensively.

You turned to make a break for it out your bedroom door, Angle quickly catching you around the waist and dragging you back before laying you across the bed. You tried to fight him off, laughing, as his hands tickled your sides knowing that was your weak spot. 

Your child cheered and egged him on bouncing up and down before climbing her way onto the bed. 

He finally let up, the three of you in a fit of laughter now. He looked into your eyes as he hovered above you, both breathless as your laughter died down. He licked his lips staring at yours before he leaned down, your lips meeting in a kiss, his tongue slipping his way into your mouth.

Both of you caught up in the moment, you seemed to forget about your little toddler sitting nearby, “Eww blechk,” she said, sticking her tongue out, making a gagging noise. 

Pulling away you both laughed at her reaction.

“What? You mad I’m giving mama all the kisses?” He teased, pulling her into his arms and placing a big wet kiss on the side of her face.

“Papi your beards scratchy!” She complained, rubbing her face with her little hand. 

You smiled just enjoying your Sunday morning with your family wishing this mood would last the whole day but it wasn’t long before Angel’s damn phone went off interrupting your perfect day. 

“Yo,” he answered getting off the bed and walking out into your living room as he took the call. 

Putting on a fake smile you got up pulling your daughter into your arms, dreading what you knew was coming, as you carried her out on your hip, “How about we get some breakfast, yeah?” She smiled up at you nodding. 

You walked with her into the kitchen opening the cupboard and pulling out the pancake mix, bowl, and utensils, setting her down on the counter as you began scooping out some of the mix into the bowl. 

You waited for Angel to come back, trying to listen in to the conversation but not being able to hear much from his hushed voice. You heard as he ended the call before retreating back into the bedroom. 

“Chocolate chips, chocolate chips!” Your daughter chanted reaching for the bag laying on the counter. 

You ran your hand gently across her cheek before placing a small kiss to her forehead, taking the chocolate morsels and pouring some into the bowl.

You listened as you heard Angel’s bootsteps trudge into the kitchen before stopping behind you. He gripped your waist before placing a kiss to the top of your shoulder, “I’m sorry, mi dulce.” He murmured. 

Your shoulders tensed as you already knew what was coming. You didn’t want to turn around and face him, knowing you would snap, and not wanting your daughter to see that. 

“Where you going Papi?” (Y/D/N) said, disappointment in her voice. 

Angel sighed as he stepped back, his heart breaking, as he looked at his whole world looking at him pouting. 

You collected yourself before scooping your daughter up and setting her down on the ground, leaning over to talk to her, “Why don’t you go pick out a movie? We can watch it while we eat our breakfast.” You said gently. You knew this would be enough to distract her as you never let her watch tv while eating. 

Hurrying off she ran into the living room to make her selection. 

Standing up straight you leaned back against the counter arms crossed as you looked at Angel now fully dressed, cut and all. 

“Don’t look at me like that (Y/N),” he sighed running his hand through his hair, “you know when the club needs me I have to go.”

“And what about your family? What about when we need you?” You huffed, trying to keep your voice low, “Why can’t you just tell them to fuck off because your spending the day with your family for once, like you promised.” 

He gave you a look, eyes pleading.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. They don’t even know we exist!” You spat, throwing your arms up. 

He went to respond but you cut him off, “And why is that exactly Angel? Are you ashamed of us? Afraid of what they will think about your big bad boy persona if they knew the truth? Why are we a secret? What are you afraid is gonna happen if your two worlds collide? Felipe and EZ know about us, so why can’t the club?” 

He looked back at the clock behind you, knowing he didn’t have time for this right now. His shoulders drooped and he frowned. If he was late Bishop would have his ass and he was already walking on thin ice with el presidente right now. 

“I can’t do this right now,” he pleaded, “but I promise we will talk about this when I get back, por favor querida.” 

“If you leave right now Angel, we won’t be here when you get back.” You said, meaning every word, you had had enough.

Angel hesitated, being between a rock and a hard place, he looked once more at the clock before back at you, hoping to be calling your bluff, “Please mi amor. We will talk when I get back.” With that he left you, hopping onto his bike and riding away as you listened as the rumble got quieter.

Tears filled your eyes as you couldn’t believe he actually left you. He chose the club over you, but what hurt worse was that he chose the club over your daughter. Wiping your eyes quickly you pulled on another fake smile as your daughter came bounding into the kitchen with her favorite movie.

“Alright let’s make some pancakes!” You exclaimed over the top clapping your hands together. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Angel pulled into the driveway, turning off his bike and climbing off exhausted. It was late, the sky almost pitch black and they had just got back from the other side running an errand for the cartel. All he wanted to do was kick back and relax with his girls curled up against him on the couch, taking his mind off the stressful day. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He promised you that you guys could talk about it so that’s what he was going to do. 

Unlocking the front door he stepped into your home flicking the light on, he assumed you would be waiting up for him so he was surprised to find your shared home completely dark, but then again it was late, maybe you were just in bed already. 

He kicked his boots off hanging his cut up by the door. Walking down the hallway he slowly pushed your daughter’s room door open expecting to see her fast asleep, but finding her bed empty. She must be in your bed he thought. It wouldn’t be the first time she slept with the two of you. 

He stepped into the bedroom and that’s when he noticed his bed was also vacant, completely made up and untouched. This is when he started to panic. He rushed to the dresser opening your drawers and finding them empty. Slamming them shut violently he rushed back into your daughter’s rooms doing the same with the same results.

You really left him. You weren’t bluffing.

He sunk down onto the floor leaning his back against your daughter’s bed as he clutched his chest. He had never felt this heartbroken or lost before in his life. It was as if someone cut off one of his limbs and he didn’t know what to do. 

Pulling out his phone he tried calling you, but of course you didn’t answer, so he called the next person he could think of, “I fucked up Pops, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

—————————————————————————————————————

“I told you he was no good. I told you he was trouble. I told you to leave him long before he knocked you up, but no!”

You rubbed your temples, elbows rested on your knees, as your best friend went on and on with the told you so’s. You knew she didn’t like him from the beginning but this was the last thing you needed right now. 

“Enough!” You yelled, catching yourself and quieting down as you looked at your sleeping child not far away, “I get it, okay?”

“I’m just saying.” she said much more gently as she sat besides you, “I love you guys and I just hate to see you hurting because of some asshole.”

“I know,” you sighed, “it’s been a long day, I think I just want to try to get some sleep.”

“Of course,” she stood up resting her hand gently on your shoulder, “you are welcome to stay here as long as you need.” Walking out the door closing it behind her she left you and your daughter in the small guest bedroom.

Laying down you pulled her close inhaling her comforting scent, already missing having Angel snuggled with the two of you.

—————————————————————————————————————

It had been a couple of days since you left Angel. You ignored every call he made to you and refused to tell him where you were but he already knew where you’d be. Your daughter kept asking about Papi and you tried your best to avoid and divert her questions, not really sure how to explain it to the toddler. She was a daddy’s girl and was not taking the separation well which only made matters worse for you. 

The two of you were in the car now with EZ heading to have lunch. He called earlier and you gave in hoping that things would be better if she at least got to see her tío and he promised that he wouldn’t try to ambush you with Angel.

“You know you can’t keep her from him,” he said as you drove down the street. He knew it was a tough situation between you and his brother but he also knew it wasn’t right to keep the child from her father. Angle loved you and that little girl more than anything, EZ could see that, and that’s what started the fight in the first place.

“Why not? He kept us from the club.” You said stubbornly. 

Your daughter sat in her car seat in the back playing with the new toy motorcycle EZ had bought for her. 

Sighing EZ stopped at a stop sign before turning left in the opposite of the diner you were planning on having lunch at.

“Where are we going EZ?” You asked, starting to get suspicious.

“I just need to make one quick stop.” He said, keeping his eyes on the road. Pulling up to the scrapyard he pulled into the lot parking the car. Angel was outside leaning against his bike.

“You promised,” you scolded EZ giving him a glare.

“Papi!” Yelled your little girl when she saw her daddy waiting outside. She squirmed in her seat excitedly, trying to wiggle her way out of it.

Taking a deep breath you exited the vehicle slowly making your way over to Angel arms crossed once again as he met you halfway. 

“(Y/N),” he started to say.

You cut him off, “What are we doing here Angel? What is this place?”

“Look,” he said, running his fingers gently down the side of your face, easing some of your tension with his touch and voice, “All I wanted to do was protect you, mi dulce, and in the end I only ended up hurting you. You and her are everything to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you, but the club has a lot of enemies and it’s dangerous. I couldn’t bear the thought of you coming into the crosshairs from it. That’s why I wanted to keep you separate from it.”

You looked into his eyes seeing that he was being honest with you and you reached out to tenderly touch his face. “I believe you,” you whispered, “I’m sorry for thinking the worst in you. I shouldn’t have left like that. She needs her father and so do I.”

Smiling relieved Angels wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in tightly to his chest before kissing you. 

“Icky!” Your daughter yelled from EZ’s arms behind you. 

You all laughed as you pulled away and EZ handed her off to Angel as she reached out desperately for him. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck hanging on tightly, “I missed you Papi!”

“I missed you too, amorcito. Now come on I have some people I’d like you to meet.” Grabbing your hand with his free arm he walked with you leading you into the clubhouse. 

Your daughter buried her face in her father’s neck as she looked at all the men about the room. “It’s ok mija. These are all your tío’s.” She picked her head up at the familiar word looking to her tío EZ before all the other men.

“This is my family,” he introduced you two to the club, “My girl (Y/N),” he squeezed your hand, “And our daughter (Y/D/N).” He smiled proudly showing his girls off to his other family.

The men came up to you one by one introducing themselves. They were all so kind and welcoming, you could see the familia bounds between them. Your heart leapt with joy and you leaned up to kiss Angel, thankful he finally let you in on this part of his life.

Angel grinned as you both watched your little girl smiling and playing with EZ and some of the guys, his arm holding you tightly against him around your waist. His heart swelled, for the first time in a long time he felt complete as his two worlds came together beautifully as one.


End file.
